Newspaper and Roses
by ilikpurple
Summary: Sakura Haruno and Sasuke Uchiha is childhood friend. Ino Yamanaka is Sakura's best friend and she is responsible for a corner of the school newspaper called 'ask Ino.' This is for anyone that have trouble with love. Due to an illness, Ino asked Sakura to replace her and response to some e-mail. That's how Sakuha discover an interesting email from a unexpected sender.
1. e-mail

Hello! this is my second fic *applause* my first was Sakura Haruno is my class president (read it people) (ok srry, prety please) This was suppose to have a different name but it seem too obvious if it does so I pick this, I will tell you what the old title will be at the end of this fic (so it ruin everything, you probably figure it out by yourselves anyway) Enjoy!

* * *

Anyone would die to be in my position. I mean, who wouldn't want to be best friend of Ino and especially Sasuke? Ino is a talkative girl. She owned long blonde hair and milky skin. Not to mentioned her eyes with the color of the sea under the hot sun. The boys in my school are all head over heels in love with her. Every day, there will be an unfortunate guy who would confess to her but always get turn down. Still the boys never give up. Every time this happen, I asked Ino the same question. Why? Which was always be answered by I don't want to be in a relationship just yet. Knowing Ino, she probably just wants to feel popular and important to the boys. Only if they know how annoying she can sometimes be.

And Sasuke? He is a guy that would make all the girls drooling and go crazy for him. His looks are enough to kill thousand of his fan girls. His skin is pale and his hair is a midnight blue. Its spiky strands go backward and stood like a chicken butt. That's how I saw his hair. The fan girl said I'm jealous because I was 'friend zoned' by him. What is that have to do with his weird hairstyle? What does friend zoned even means anyway? Nonetheless he still looks cool with that hairdo.

Sasuke is usually really quiet, he never really speak unless he have to, well. At least that is how he acts around the fan girl anyway. He treats me differently, maybe because I'm his friend. Maybe that was what friend zoned mean, to be treat different as a friend. Hehe, I'm so smart. Who is jealous now?

Sasuke and I have been friend since 1st grade when I decide to share him my Kit Kat bar. He was looking really down at that time so I just couldn't think of any other way to cheer him up. At that time, I don't even know why I want to comfort him because he always seems so cold toward people. He rarely speaks. But when he accepts the candy bar, I know he had open up for me. Our friendship start from there and that is also the time when I get the nickname of Kit Kat just because he never asked my name so he just called me that. He knows it now and we become closer friend than anyone else to each other and so is our parent so we go to the same school.

People might think being me is like living in a dream, more like a nightmare. Some people want to be me, but I'm sure they wouldn't want to be tortured by your best friend's fan girls and boys everyday in school.

You might think that I am also as popular as them for being their best friend, but unfortunately, I am only known as the pink haired girl who is Sasuke/Ino best friend. How can you not noticed someone with pink hair, seriously, people are going crazy. I am not popular with boy also, boys in my school only like girl who would sweet talk and really pretty. I am not that kind of girl, I'm more like a tom boy girl, ok I'm exaggerating, I'm not exactly like that. I'm just very sporty and I am not exactly the funny type and the boys don't put me in the category of 'the pretty girl'. This kills a bit of me inside because I have been having a crush on this guy since forever, just to add to my luck, that person just have to be the most popular guy in the whole school, my best friend, Sasuke. I know I'm not going to win his attention because that means that I am going against every girl in the whole school. What can get better?

Our school has a newspaper club and Ino decided to joint. Not that I really bother about this because Ino might seems like a spoiled princess but she is still really good at writing. The rules require are really simple. Go investigate, once you found a topic to wrote about, send it to the school president and she will send it back to you if she approve if not it go into the trash bin.

Ino is responsible for a small Q and A corner called 'asked Ino.' The title might sound stupid, well, for some people anyway, it is for me. You can never imagine how popular Ino is to the male in my school. She is also good with advice, especially about your love live. Like I said before, Ino is really talkative so she easily earned the name of the gossip queen. You will never know what you will pick up from a rumor, like Ino did.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

The bell rang indicate the end of school and I quickly went straight to the newspaper club. "Hey, Pig! You wanna go shopping now?" I greeted Ino using my nickname for her as I entered the club. "Pig? Are you here?" I asked no one in particular, my eyes scan the area for anything yellow.

"Ino is sick so she went home already," answered a girl from the club. Sick? What are they talking about? Ino was still fine yesterday. I dug out my phone from my pocket and slide it open. I dial Ino's number and wait for her to answer.

"Forehead..?" Ino's voice sound hoarse.

"Wow, Pig, you ok?" I asked worriedly.

"Yeah…I guess," Ino coughed between sentences. "Hey forehead, I was supposed to call you like an hour ago, I think I forgot but I need to ask you a favor…"

"Yeah?"

"I need you to do my corner in the school newspaper,"

"What? No pig, you know I'm not good with thes-," Ino caught me off my sentence.

"Excuses again forehead, I need someone to do it and as your best friend I ask you,"

"but…"

"No but, I need to go now, I need my beauty sleep,"

"wait, no, Ino don't-," and the line went dead before I can finished my sentence, "hang..up…ARGGGG PIG!"

I stomped into the club. Eyes are on me. "What are you people looking at?" I shouted suddenly making everyone jumped slightly and when back to whatever they are doing.

"Unbelievable..Ino you…" and words after that are inappropriate for school so I just mumble under my breath.

* * *

Nothing really happen yet (I kno) but keep reading ok ok?

-ilikpurple


	2. Funny and Pretty

Hey! I know that this had only been the second chap of this story but I really want to write a sequel to it (no, i haven't finish writing this story). Because I figure those who read this might because Ino is in here (even though she don't play such a big role) so for the sequel, I want to write it about Ino but I still don't know who to pair her with so i'm askin you! Aaaanyway, here is chap 2

* * *

After my friendly chat with Ino, I work my away to her working corner have, like always, flowers and present all over the place. I dumped them all into the trash can. Really, it's not like she would use all of them, why bother buying them? The thought of Ino wearing all the different smell of perfume her fans gave her all together put a smile on my face, I wouldn't want to stay close to her when that happens though.

I turned on Ino's computer and was greet by the picture of her posing like a cat. I can't deny that I think she does look cute being a kitten but whatever. I ignored the picture and open up her e-mail box. This is how people asked her. From here, she just answered it with the newspaper. The e-mail will also include your name so the asker can decide whether to put their name or just hide it.

I ran though a bunch of mail which is usually talks about how they can get Ino to date them or how to asked Sasuke out. Only some e-mails are about someone else. I've seen how Ino do her work. The rules are simple really, about Ino and Sasuke? In the trash bin it went. Everything else will be accepted.

This job is boring, how can Ino do his every friggin day? I randomly delete everything about both of my best friends, and then I put everything else into a file so I can deal with it later. Just now, after reading a few of the e-mail, I noticed that 2 more days is Valentine's Day, the day I decided to confess to Sasuke. I'm not hoping for his feeling to return, I just want him to know. I sighed, it makes me nervous just thinking about it. Even though I said so, it will still be nice he did. I keep scrolling down until I pass through an interesting e-mail. The sender is Sasuke.

My heart skipped a beat at the sight of my crush's name on the computer. What is he doing writing to Ino? I unconsciously clicked on it to open. This is what it was read:

_Ok, I know this doesn't sound like me but I need your help. There is this girl I need to impress. She is funny and really pretty but just so oblivious so I need to make her notice me. As you know it's nearly Valentine's Day so I need to do something special. I'm not going to tell you who it is so don't bother me. As for your stupid rule, the letter is K._

_Sasuke_

It was kind of fun reading it because Ino had make up a rule saying that if you want to asked a question, you have to tell her what you like about that person and their first letter. Ino you smartass. To add another word to her personality, Ino is super nosy so doing this will get her to know everything, I mean everything that is going in the school. And she just loves to guess who that special person is. Well, I can't really blame her I mean even I was curious of the person Sasuke mention.

I read the e-mail again, and again, staring at the two adjective. Funny and pretty huh? I guess it's not me. She must be so lucky to have his attention. Maybe it was Karin. She is funny and pretty and her name starts with a K. She is as popular as Ino with the boy. She easily charms them with her jokes and her beauty. Long, spiky red hair goes down just passing her shoulder. She wears red glasses that matched her eyes completely. People must be all going crazy to not fall for her. There is also a rumor saying Karin likes Sasuke. Sasuke likes her, she likes him back, and how am I to compete that. How could I? Something stir in my stomach, pity, regret, and jealous. But I still did my job like Ino told me and wrote down an idea for Sasuke.

I used to dream of one day, Sasuke would give me a bouquet of roses. I always thought it would be very romantic if my age at that moment will be the amount of the rose. I know writing down this idea for Sasuke is like giving another girl my happiness but I just don't know why I wrote it. This make me feel less confident to face Sasuke for my confession. I immediately logged off and ran back home after clicking the send button. Can I really do this?

* * *

My parent is off early again for work. They left me a note apologizing for not being there for me often and a nice breakfast. Thanks mom. I quickly got dressed after the meal and head to school. My heart beat faster every step I took. Tomorrow is Valentine's Day and yesterday, when I couldn't sleep, I had decided to ask Sasuke to hang out with me in the park after school. This is my pathetic plan attempt to show him that I can be fun to be around too and that Karin is no better than me.

Just like every morning, Sasuke would stand leaning next to the pole of the school gate waiting for me, not to forget the fan girls who are like fly attract to sugar buzzing around him. He is standing hand cross in front of his chest, his face shows an expression of irritated. Probably from the headache due to all the yelling the fans make. At the sight of me, he quickly brush through the crowd and when straight for me. We greet each other at the distance where sound can be hear between two person from over all the yelling and start running like we read each other mind. The fan girl, like expected ran after us, but they are quickly cut by our awesome running speed.

We were behind the locker and my hands are already found it way on my knee trying to keep from falling over from exhaustion. Those girls can really run. I looked over at Sasuke and saw that he, too, was panting slightly, a droplet of sweat roll down his cheek. He notice my stare and turn to look at me. I look away from him trying to hide the blush that is coming up and decided that it's time to put the plan in action. "Hey, Sasuke," I asked nervously.

"Hn?" He replies.

"You wanna go to the park after school?" He looked at me funny.

"You hate park," It's true, I use to get lost in there when I was young so the park was never my favorite place.

"Yeah but I want some changes sometimes, you know," I laugh nervously, hoping that he won't see through my bad excuse for a lie.

"Hn, ok." I mentally sigh in relief, I was afraid he was going to denied.

The bell sounds telling us to get to class. I frantically remember that we are at school so I quickly say goodbye to Sasuke and race for my class. I got there just in time and quickly take a seat. The teacher told us to take our notebook out to note in some information. I open my bag to find that it's empty. I mentally smack myself on the head. I forgot to get my book when I was at the locker. "Sakura Haruno! Your notebook?" Oh no.

* * *

ok, I know not a lot of people is reading it but i will still continued it so plz support me and review the guy name you want to be pair with Ino (Naruto character only) :) thx you 4 reading yay


	3. The Trip to the Park

Did anyone noticed how fast the time flow this year, I do. I can't believe it's almost time for winter break o.O I'm sorry because this is not a long chapter but I hope you still enjoy it.

* * *

I'm running toward the school gate, my eyes fix on the tall figure standing beside it. I waved my hands so that Sasuke would notice me. "Sasuke! Hey!" I called out to him. Sasuke's head turned around at the sound of his name.

"Took you long enough, let's go," he check the time on his watch as he start to walk the direction toward the park.

"Sorry, I got detention," I scratch my head in embarrassment as I walked faster to catch up to him.

"I thought you are the teacher's pet, Kit Kat," he teases, his face turns to me.

"There won't be any more Kit Kat for you if you don't shut up," I like how we are together like this. Only when we are alone will Sasuke show how he really acted. It would be shocking news if he ever smiles at school to anyone else than me. This makes the fan girls jealous if they ever know about it.

We reach the park just after 5 minutes of walking and I suggest the roller coaster for a starter. My heart sinks at the sight of the line. At this point, I'm not sure we should go play another one then come back later but before I could make up my mind, Sasuke had already join the line, so I follow him. I looked over at Sasuke, he been really quiet since we get to the park. He doesn't look like he is enjoying himself. Not that Sasuke actually enjoy anything but eating tomatoes. But who could when you are waiting in a line? I should have known this whole park idea was a failure. Just then, a faint of smell reach my nose and I thought of an idea to rescue us from this awkward moment. "Sasuke, you wait here, I'll go get some ice cream." Since he didn't say anything to object the idea but a nodded, I ran toward the mini shop and bought 2 stick of strawberry and Kit Kat flavor ice cream. (A/N: dun judge me, I can make whatever ice cream favor I want) "umm" I said which my mouth still attach to the cold snack, giving him the KK flavor ice cream which he accepts. We then again both wait in silent but it wasn't long before it was our turn for the roller coaster. I already finish mine but Sasuke still have his on his hand when we get into the seat. From there, the roller coaster starts moving.

When we got down from the coaster, I was spinning dizzy and finding solid ground was my only goal at that moment. Sasuke seem to be upset about something because he keeps looking at his hand. But he move on and randomly walk away from the roller coaster. We both walk side by side so I lean a bit forward to look at his face. "Sasuke?"

"hn"

"What's wrong? You don't like roller coaster?" I asked worriedly. This could turn out to be a bad date if the first attraction doesn't bring fun.

"nothing, just drop my ice cream," he shrug but his face eyes still looked ahead. I laugh at him and mentally sigh in relief. My chance is still there. "I can buy you another one if you want," I said smiling at his abnormal attitude but he just shook his head. "Ok then, toooooooooo the next ride," I said confidently, grabbing his hand with my right and my left hand point at the direction of the Gravitron.

It seems like Sasuke doesn't like any thrill ride attraction. In the gravitron, I rotate and pose in thousand kinds of different style and laughing my head off. But Sasuke just stay in one spot and his eyes seem to be focusing on something of the opposite direction and his mouth keep producing the 'tsk' sound as his hair flew everywhere.

When we got out, I was still laughing, never in my life has park been so fun. When my laugh had died down, I looked over at Sasuke to find his perfect hair style all messed up as some strand of hair sticking here and there. This set me off again with tears in my eyes, but the laugh didn't last long as I suddenly remember that this trip was not about me. Since Sasuke doesn't like the first two ride because it was too fast, the next one I decided to be on the ground, and the next ride just happen to be The Haunted House. The attraction where the girl will pretend to act weak and stick by their boy friend for protection. The perfect attraction for a couple, or a to-be couple for us.

I don't even need to pretend when we first enter it. The house was scary shi*. Well, at first anyway. Sasuke did make any noise at first but then he keep pointing at everything that were make to scare us and called them fake. This repeat through the whole scary trip that my brain also think of everything as fake and everything in the house suddenly seems so dull and boring. So when we got out, we got this price for the bravest because we were the first one to come out without screaming and crying. It would be easy to get the price if you go to The Haunted House with the guy who called everything fake. I glare at Sasuke but he just raises an eyebrow. "They're all fake."

I know that my plan to charm Sasuke had failed the very second we enter The Haunted House. We make no contact what so ever in there and after so many 'fake' Sasuke had said, the ride was not scary for me anymore. But, I still try to drag him to the last attraction for a couple, The Ferris Wheel.

My heart was pounding in my heart so hard just like when I back my test score"How was today Sasuke?" I asked when we were somewhere near the top. I took a bite at the cotton candy I bought for myself.

"Hn? Fine I guess." Sasuke answer. His stick of cotton candy was never been touch. Fine? Fine is not good enough. I rack my brain out to find the reason why.

"You don't like the gravitron?" I asked about the gravitron because I just couldn't get why he keep staring at one spot.

"No, too dizzy, my hair gets everywhere." That's why he only focuses on one spot. I sweat dropped.

When we were at the top, I just couldn't help feeling so helpless for not be able to make him realized how I had fall for him and this trip was to make him happy. The ride went silent after that. We both say nothing and do nothing but watching the sunset and eating cotton candy. The same sunset I would watched with interest every time I saw, it's just a random mix of color now. Tomorrow is Valentine's Day, the day when Sasuke left me, his best friend for another girl, it could be the day when our friendship end and I had just let the only chance to get Sasuke slip away.

* * *

Did you guy know that homework have been prove to serve no purpose in education? I hope someone do something soon about this. We shouldn't be torture by homework XD ehehe anyway I just wanna said Merry Christmas everyone! If I were you, I would eat a lot, yes, eat is good :)


	4. Kit Kat

Kit Kat would make a great title for this fanfic but it's just so obvious. I bet you guys though this too. This is the fourth chap and also the last :). It's funny this fic have more attention than my first one, I guess 2 really is my lucky number :D

* * *

I don't even want to go to school today. I feel like the whole sun had fall on top of me as I crawl my way to the bathroom to change, carrying with me is my sinking heart and the heavy feeling. Everything just seems so dull in color, in sound, in life. Maybe that's what I feel right now. I saw my mom cooking this morning when I got down but I told her I didn't want any and force a smile. She seems worry but she known best to not talk to me when I was like this. Just like that, I start another day of my life and took off toward the school. I look around me and can't help but feel it's just so weird how everything that you see every time, passed by every day, once seems so familiar, now look like a place I've never been before.

I see Sasuke from afar with a blonde friend of his, talking beside the school gate. They must be talking about something interesting or else Sasuke wouldn't join in. Just by looking at his smile, something stir inside of me as I also did the same thing, I smile to myself. I keep telling myself that it's ok Sakura; he's your best friend Sakura. I guess I was being selfish this whole time, maybe I was just jealous. Well, if I look on the bright side it wouldn't be that bad, I mean, Karin is not that bad after all, maybe it would be better if Sakuke end up with her. Making up my mind, I decided to make this day the best one for Sasuke. If only I know how with my heart which keep hurting.

At break, as expected, Sasuke is running for his life again from the fan girls who are trying to give him present. But what caught interest was not how chaos the cafeteria is when this happen, it's also not the fact that Sasuke is being chase, no, that was consider normal in my school. When we was not chase on Valentine day, now that's abnormal. What he holds on his hand, the school newspaper for today is the reason why. He read it, he will do it, he will give Karin roses. My confident slowly went away and jealous once again take over me. But, instead of ruin his special day with Karin, I force myself to stay away from him and jealous turns to regret.

Sasuke finally give up on running, no; more like he trips and the fan girl just go all over him, forcing him to accept it. They still have the same meaning don't them? I guess but like always, he would retreat to the boy bathroom. Why you might ask? Well, I guess you could say he is doing his business. Business here as in selling the chocolate, not the ..nevermind. The girls still give him chocolate even though they know they are going to be purchase by other people. It's not that Sasuke is that cruelty as to get rid of the present, it just that he don't want to accept those but the thought of throwing them away is a bit waste so he thought of this idea. I also send him chocolate, knowing it will be waste anyway. The chocolate I brought for him was in a shape of an S because it stands for both of our names. Well, at least I try. I guess we girl are all in the same boat, except for Karin anyway.

* * *

The end of the day comes unexpectedly fast and or most people, this could have been the best day of their life, but it was my worst though. Ignoring the pain in my chest, I've been avoiding Sasuke since morning so I don't know what happen to him and Karin but I'm pretty sure she accepted the roses, and his feeling. It must have been nice to be her.

I wait for everyone to leave the locker until I went in. I don't want anyone to see me like this, broken and crying because of a guy. I won't let anyone knows. Everyone must be home by now, Sasuke also. As I walk down the hall lead to the locker, a sweet aroma greets me. The smell was familiar, too familiar but I couldn't put my finger on it if I try to remember. Despite being quite down right now, I am still very curious. Since I have nothing else to do, I decide to use my nose to track down where the smell is coming from. I close my eyes to have better concentration and leave the guiding to my trustworthy nose. When I'm certain that I'm at where the strange smell is coming from, I open my eyes. I was expecting a lonely flower that was drop and forgotten from a bouquet, but instead, I find myself standing in front of my own locker. My curiosity is bouncing around in my head as it tries to make me open the locker faster. I get a hold of the door and slowly open it, not expecting any surprise. The aroma got even stronger as they finally escape outside of the metal box. Inside sat a small box of Kit Kat chocolate and a bouquet of 17 red roses in total but only one bear the color of pink. That unique flower is seat in the middle with a small note next to it. I picked up the note and read it:

Because you are special to me.

3 Sasuke

My mind just had to choose this very moment to go on a vacation, leaving behind myself not knowing what just happen. There are just too much information to take in, the e-mail, the roses, the chocolate, the small heart on the note. If the roses were for me then the girl he wanted to impress was me? But the first letter of the girl was a K. My phone suddenly vibrates making me jolted up in surprised, cutting me off my thought. I dig pocket for the device and slide the phone open to find a new message from….Sakuke? I carefully click on the message button and read the text message:

You like my present Kit Kat? Meet me in front of the school

I have something important to tell you.

I smile at my phone. I don't bother to hide my blushing face anymore because everything is so clear now. I quickly pack my bag and race toward the school gate. I stopped to catch my breath when I saw Sasuke standing there, still leaning on the pole like he always does when he's waiting for me. His hands hold a piece of chocolate shape like a letter 'S' -my chocolate- which I thought he had sell them away already. At the sight of me I saw him blush and smile a little. I'm not sure if it really is a blush or just the reflection of the sunset on his face but I can't deny what I feel right now. Who would though that it would turn out like this? He slowly walks up to me. My face remain a smile from before but in my head, my brain-finally back from its short vacation- is still trying its best to think of something to do. Our eyes fix as he took my hand in his. His mouth start moving to form three words I always want to hear from him. "I love you too Sasuke," I reply as stream of tears of happiness rolls down my cheek unconsciously.

* * *

Well, that's the end of Newspaper and Roses. Guess what? i'm working on the sequel right now and I hope to finish it soon so I hope you guy can read it. Since a lot of the reviews said I should do a InoShika and that's the couple for the sequel. I also got some review saying my fanfic is too short so i'm trying to make it longer. Yup, hope you guy enjoy this fanfic.


End file.
